roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
MP10
}} The MP-10 is an Americanhttps://www.thehighroad.org/index.php?threads/special-weapons-mp5-clone.208128/ Personal Defense Weapon which is a custom-made variant of the MP5. It is unlocked at rank 66 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The MP-10, aka the SP10 and PXP-10, is a custom civilian commercial version of the MP5. It was produced by Special Weapon Inc and Coharie Arms. Both companies were founded by the same person and both are now closed due to very poor client service and bad product quality. An MP-10 made by these companies would've cost over 1,400 USD, but to make it really usable, the client would've had to pay an extra of hundreds of dollars to H&K or other reputed companies to buy quality replacement parts. Without the replacements, the gun would have a jam rate of 1 out of 5 shots, which makes it a piece of junk if you had a stock version.http://www.hkpro.com/forum/hk-clone-talk/192872-my-new-me-sp10-has-issues.html The flaw of the MP10 The MP-10 is a clone of the MP5. The MP-10 has an UMP-like "upper" receiver. The handguard is enlarged to avoid the hand burn and create a spot for attachments such as a flashlight and a laser sight. The stock is removable and can be customized by using any MP5 style stock in the market. The iron sights are also the same as the MP5. In-Game General Information As the MP-10 is a modified variant of the MP5, they share a lot of similarities between each other. The MP-10 fires from a 30-round magazine and has the same Rate of Fire (RoF) as it parent version, the MP5. This weapon has a lower maximum damage of 29, instead of the MP5's maximum damage of 32, however, this has no affect on the Shots-To-Kill (STK) against a full-health enemy. Its minimum damage of 23 is greater than that of some other Personal Defence Weapons (PDWs), and reduces the STK at longer ranges, a 5-Shot-Kill (5SK) versus a 6SK that most PDWs have. At longer ranges, it has the same STK as the MP5\10, but up close it has a very similar TTK and the same STK as the rest of the MP5 variants. The recoil pattern of the MP10 is similar to MP5 variants, in-line with the MP5K, but is more erratic. The weapon has the same maneuverability as other PDWs, and remains In short, as a clone of the MP5, this gun performs almost identical to the MP5, except for a very slightly different recoil pattern and damage. This weapon is good to engage at close to medium ranges. The attachments recommendation is also the same as the MP5. Read the MP5 article to learn more about the MP10's play style. Usage & Tactics The MP10 could be considered a better ranged alternative to the MP5. Whilst having a lower maximum damage, it has the same STK and TTK as the MP5 up close, but more importantly, it has a 5SK at long range, better than most MP5 variants. This as well as its maximum and minimum range is longer compared to the MP5 means it deals its 4SK for a longer distance plus only increasing to a 5SK versus the MP5's 4-6SK. Users will benefit greatly from the range and high minimum damage, which rivals Assault Rifles and even some LMGs. However, the MP10's recoil is higher and more unpredictable than the MP5's. The bad recoil means that the MP10 is harder to use at range. Other PDWs including the MP5 have more stable and controllable recoil, meaning shots are more likely to hit the target. With attachments, the MP10 is more controllable. The higher horizontal recoil means a compensator is very effective. Grips such as an Angled Grip or Stubby Grip are also effective in mitigating recoil and increasing accuracy. However, skilled players who can control the recoil with relative easy might find the Vertical Grip useful, as it greatly increases hipfire performance and subsequently Close-Quarters-Combat (CQC) lethality. Conclusion In its stock form, the MP10 is harder to use for many. However, experienced players who can handle the unpredictable recoil or the usage of attachments will make the MP10 a very versatile PDW, capable at most ranges due to having very similar STK as most Assault Rifles. Available Attachments Pros & Cons Pros: * High minimum damage for a PDW. * Fairly versatile. * Good range for a PDW. * Good damage drop-off for a PDW. * Extremely good hipfire stability. * Mild to moderate recoil. Cons: * Lower maximum damage for a PDW - still a 4SK like most. Trivia * The MP-10 is a civilian small arm, it's available only in the semi-automatic configuration. However, it can be modified to become fully automatic like the TEC-9. * According to some sources, less than 600 submachine guns of this kind were produced. * The stock and the weapon receiver of the MP10 greatly resemble the corresponding parts on the UMP45, despite that they are actually custom made parts. * Equipping a Vertical Grip, VCOG 6X Scope, Suppressor, and Red Laser will make the HIP Accuracy's bar go off the chart. * The MP10 is compatible with other HK 9mm SMG magazines. 'References' Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Scout Class Category:MP5 Family